Thirty Moments with You
by Pirate-Luna
Summary: Little drabbles with Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine, friendship and love. Post Advent Children to future moments. Yuffentine/VincentYuffie. Enjoy.
1. Chores

Gahh, I'm a bad person. I've abandoned my last theme-like story and moved on to this one.

Annnywayyy, while trying to sleep a few nights back, I got this idea. And because of my current fandom of Final Fantasy 7, I really wanted to do a story. A SHIPPING story. Yay. So this is what you get. 30 themes of different drabbles, each for Vincent and Yuffie.

Yup, I'm a Yuffietine fan, and you can't stop me now. (Plus, the little _"Vincent?"_ at the end of Dirge of Cerberus from Yuffie was cutecutecute.)

And if you don't like the pairing, don't read this, simple as that.

These drabbles are of my own idea. So don't steal please. I do not own FF7 of any of the characters. I wish I did, so I could rape Vinnie and stuff him into my closet, but I can't. Sooo. Yeah.

(Events of this story take place between Avert Childrent and Post-Dirge Of Cerberus.)(So all the way through, lmao.)

* * *

_**1. Chores**_

Yuffie hated chores. Chores were something Wutai Princess wouldn't do. But when Yuffie joined with Cloud and the others, she had to work. Work work work. And of course, Yuffie complained, as for one, she got stuck with the most idiotic chores known to man, and two, they were boring as hell and Yuffie always got lazy. Every single time. With either folding clothes or doing the dishes, they were always a bit wrinkly or had a bit of food caked on them. So what did Yuffie do? Simple, she had the vampire do it.

"Vinnie!! Get down here!" Her moaning voice traveled upstairs from the sink, directly to Vincent Valentine's room, who unfortunately, had his door slightly ajar. Vincent already had a headache growing on his temple.

The large man stood from his chair, however, and put down his little black book. Swaying to the door with slow movements, he swung the door more so open, only to find Yuffie staring up at him with a smile.

"You're going to help me today, Vinnie!" the small girl said.

Vincent blinked once, silent as death. (Or even more silent than that.)

Yuffie blinked and frowned, "Viiiinnnnnnnnieeeeeee, pleeeeaaaaseeeeeee." She moaned and hung her head, swing her arms back in forth until looking back up at him with 'The-Look'. Vincent was already trying to head away from the door, but it was too late, he already saw it.

Yuffie's bottom lip was stuck out as far as she could and her eyes were big, unhappy, and almost pitiful. She then began to sniffle as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She then whispered one little thing.

"P-please?"

Before you knew it, Vincent was down stairs, hair pulled back in an awkward ponytail, and arms elbow high in dish water. Next to him, Yuffie was slowly drying a plate, setting it down gently on the counter and trying her best to laugh and drop everything. She did let out a small giggle, which was stopped abruptly with a death glare from the tall man.

Minutes later, Yuffie began to whistle a melody that she heard while back home, but she was horribly out of tune, even if it wasn't the song itself. Vincent, on the other hand, was still dead silent. Yuffie made a quick note in her head that he's probably planning her death. But Yuffie being Yuffie, she said it out loud instead.

"Vinnie is planning to kill me."

Vincent's hands balled up in the soapy soup and he looked at her slowly. Yuffie STILL being Yuffie had no idea that she said it out loud, and when she looked up at him, she slightly jumped back, almost dropping a glass mug.

"You think… I want to kill you?"

"I said that? Out loud...To you?" Her voice squeaked.

Vincent nodded.

"Dammit." Yuffie grumbled, puckering her lips in slight anger. She really wanted a self note this time too.

Vincent gave her a crooked smile and loosened his hand from a fork he bent. He gave it to Yuffie, silent once more, but continued to smile a bit from Yuffie's stupid thought.

* * *

There you go. Chapter One finished, twenty-nine more to go... Yay.

Anyway, as a little Author's Note, I really want this little story/drabbles mumbo-jumbo to be finished with as soon as possible. I have some really good ideas and topics, but I just want to get it done so I don't have another failure like my other drabbles story. So, for the next few days, I will be uploading everyday, until maybe the beginning of next week, where it will slow down to every other day and so on. Though, I'm on summer break now, I have all the time in the world for the next three and half months. Heehee, yay.

**(ReviewReviewReview, cause Luna loves reviews.)**


	2. Butterflies

Working slowly towards each theme. My brain is going to be mush after this is over. But ah well, it was worth it, cause I enjoy spreading around doom and horror of my awful grammar, horrible spelling, and style of writing around the world… Especially when it's all of Yuffietine. Heehee.

Don't like the couple? Then go away/get out/scram/dive in a ditch/etc. Don't flame, because it's rude and so immature.

:D Thank you!

* * *

_**2. Butterflies**_

She found herself sitting, waiting, watching the street, then breathing heavily and watching some more; her daily routine for the past few weeks. Her butt even made an indent in the cushion she was sitting in, watching out the dirty window of a bar. Yuffie sighed again.

"_He's just not going to make this easy for us, is he?"_

She had asked that to Tifa two weeks ago, and still no sign of him. It was like he was wiped off the planet, floating in space with all the little dust specks and rocks. But Yuffie wasn't deceived. She knew that he was stronger than that, so she almost figured that he was hiding out in the desert or in the mountains, becoming a wild man. Yuffie snorted. She liked the thought of him in a toga, traveling the world with nothing but his red cape wrapped around his body in some crazy, but heroic way.

Yuffie's stomach quickly throbbed, her heart racing then slowing. What if he was out there, wearing nothing? And Yuffie was just sitting here, waiting for him to come back, when he probably won't. She frowned, the butterflies in her stomach rising. He mind flashed to a naked Vincent coming down the street, casual as ever. His strong body and broad shoulders and hips, warm and beautiful, chiseled and…

Yuffie snorted again and rose to her feet.

"Tifa, I'll be back later! I have to go find a naked Vincent to bring home!" She ran off, butterflies in her stomach, and a mission in her mind. Operation: Find Naked Vincent. Right now.

* * *

Yay. Bad writing. Sorry.

Anyway, I took this after Dirge Of Cerberus, as Vincent was alive, he actually NOT where Yuffie thought he was, and still fully clothed. She does later find him, yells at him (for being gone and still having clothing on.), and goes home with him. Simple as that.

:D *throws hearts*

**(ReviewReviewReview. Cause Luna loves reviews.)**


	3. Cold

Another chapter so soon, because I just can't stop typing and thinking. I'm getting all these ideas and it's making me twitchy to type. Like last night… At 3 am… Oh the memories.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. (If there are ones out there that reads my crap, thank you.) :D So. Yeah.

Don't like the couple, then don't reeeaaaaad. Thank you.

* * *

_**3. Cold**_

Snow, hail, freezing rain. Almost different, but all the same outcome. Cold, cold, cold. And Yuffie did not like the cold. So she had a problem.

She sat impatiently, slightly wet and shivering, her legs crossed and knee slapping the ground in a furious fret. Dirt knocked up around her and she sneezed loudly, it echoing. Across from her, Vincent Valentine silently watched her, feeling a bit sorry for the ninja, as she was wearing her normal revealing attire.

"I-I fu-fucking h-hate t-t-the... C-COLD." She could barely even speak, her body shaking almost violently. She fell over on her side and balled herself into her well known fetal position.

Vincent gave no expression, but sighed quietly, "Reeve said to bring extra clothing… He said the mountains…" When Yuffie didn't reply, Vincent stood up and walked to the shivering form of the Wutai girl and stared down at her with his crimson eyes. Her grey eyes met with his, but they darted forward, staring back outside.

"S-stop l-looking at m-me like that…"

Vincent remained silent, but carefully sat next to the girl. She noticed him, but didn't bother to do anything, just clatter her teeth together. Vincent, however, pulled Yuffie up.

"W-what are yo-" She was stopped short when she was against him, his cape and arm around her tightly, but comfortable. Warmth and shelter overwhelmed her, her small frame enjoying his body heat. "T-thanks…"

Vincent made a noise of agreement and stared out into the snowy blizzard outside the shelter of the cave. Yuffie's face was a noticeable hue of pink, though she wasn't cold anymore, so that wasn't the reason.

* * *

Haha, I feel corny. Ah well. It's was kinda cute to write.

**(ReviewReviewReview. Cause Luna loves reviews.)**


	4. Hot

Gahh, not too happy right now people. D:

I know you guys are out there… Lurking around… Just review, dammit!! Luna thrives off those little comments and notes. I mean, she enjoys favs and reviews, but so lurves reviews. They give her hope to continue something!

So review, cause you guys have hands and you can type. Just give Luna some hope and support!

Anywayy, here's our next chapter, and instead of torturing Yuffie, like the last chapter, we kinda torture Vinnie.

No flaming. Or I'll flame you. Like. On fire. I swear.

* * *

_**4. Hot**_

Middle of summer, hotter than hell, and trust me, Vincent's been to hell and back. But he hadn't really experienced this much heat. The sun beating down on his head, his dark hair absorbing it like a sponge; sweat dripped down his brow, passing through his hair follicles to behind his ears and neck. Vincent mentally cursed to himself, loudly, I suppose.

Yuffie was standing next to him, a magazine under tucked under her bare arm. Her eyes were hidden behind thick, flashy sunglasses, and skin was revealed through a two piece bathing suit. She was smiling at a sign in front of them.

"_Great Time Of Year To Swim!_

_Come on in!!"_

Vincent glared at the sign like he was going to shoot its wooden splintered brain out. He didn't like the literal sign.

"See, Vinnie... It's not too hot!" She sounded like she was joking, like she knew that he was baking in his own skin. "But we can still swim today!" Vincent gave her a glance and groaned.

"I don't swim."

"What?"

She tipped her sunglasses on her nose and stared her grey hues at him, her face looking slightly confused. "Why?"

Vincent said nothing, but pulled his red "mister-man" cape up in the air. He shook it a bit when she didn't get it at first. Until she did, she laughed loudly and pulled him towards the entrance.

"You can change inside, Vinnie." She giggled and suddenly shoved him in front of her, toward some lawn chairs. "Stay here, I'll find you something to wear." And she ran off.

Vincent watched her run off in her skimpy, barely wearable bikini. (Yeah, Vincent pays attention to these kinds of things.) He let out a pitiful sigh and sat back on the lawn chair.

The sun still beat down on the poor gunman, his forehead hot and sticky under his folded bandana. This greatly annoyed him, so much, he had to slip it off his forehead. The lose cloth was soaked with sweat.

"Great…" He muttered, setting it aside. His eye began to twitch when the sweat on his back began to drip. So he stood and took of his cloak, gloves, and gauntlet. Soon, all that was left of his attire was his loose boxer shorts. ( ;D Yes, boxers. ) They were adorned with little red bats, picked out by Yuffie herself.

He sat quietly, as his body finally felt cooler than before, though the sun wasn't much help. But he ignored it, head hung down staring at his bare toes. He wiggled his toes and made an amused noise, figuring that he hasn't seen the little ten in a while.

"Whoa."

Vincent's head shot up to see Yuffie in that skimpy, barely wearable bikini, those thick, flashy sunglasses on her head. In her arms was clothing for Vincent, trunks, tank-tops, board-shorts, all not needed anymore. Yuffie didn't really pay attention to the gunman, though, but had her attention to the pile of clothing next to him, shoes and all. Her eyes gazed to his slightly wet face, then to his well chiseled chest and abdomen. She almost melted to the pavement, right through the cracks.

"Oh… Thanks, Yuffie." He mumbled, staring at the stuff.

Yuffie blinked twice and nodded, the sunglasses falling over her eyes with her first nod. But the ninja didn't have to say anything, she already knew. When Vincent was hot, he became a nudist. She squealed mentally, making sure her mouth was shut.

* * *

Gasp. She knows his secret.

**(ReviewReviewReview! Because Luna loves reviews.)**


	5. Messages

Gahhhhhh.

Still no new reviews. Haha. I must find a way to advertise. Oh well.

* * *

_**5. Messages**_

(Vincent's POV.)

Reeve thought it was a good idea to send me back to the Nibelheim mansion. I did not. I figured since Deepground was no longer an alive organization, there was nothing to worry about. Monsters stayed clear of the mansion, and it was in the good hands of a happy old couple that lived farther down the road. Not my problem anymore… Though, I thought a better suggestion for the old mansion was to let me have possession of it, as I would actually live there and not with Yuffie anymore.

My mind instantly shuttered. Yuffie.

As on cue, my phone began to hum quietly in my pocket. I ignored it, already knowing who it was. I didn't want to hear her voice at the moment or even think about the girl. Yes, she was a close friend, but she was annoying, loud, and too active in my case. She was always jumping off the walls and going through my things. MY things.

My phone hummed again. I ignored it once more and continued walking into town. The damn electronic had a fitful sleep, humming three more times before I reached the mansion. I almost felt bad for it. On the final hum, I waited until it stopped to pulled it out. Just like I thought, she had called five times, left a message for four of them. I sighed deeply, pressed down '1' and waited.

The first message, timed thirteen minutes ago, rang loudly through my ears.

"_Vincent!! Where are you?! You just freaking leave without telling me… again, and don't even say goodbye… Again." _She mumbled something I didn't catch, then started again. _"Well, just get your vampire ass back here, cause I have no one to talk to and no one else is taking my messages anymore… I think they blocked me. Have you ever been blocked?" _I wished I blocked her a long time ago. _"Funny story about that, I…" _

The message ended just like that. I kinda felt bad that Yuffie couldn't say everything she wanted in the two minute message, but then again, I didn't feel bad. I spent almost all my time with the girl.

The next message was like she didn't know the recording ended, and her story was finished when she called again. _"Funny huh? So where are you anyway? And why aren't you answering me, because this is getting really really annoying. I hope you didn't fall into your coffin and get locked in, 'cause that would be just gawd awful! Do you know how much we would miss you?! It would be even quieter! Could you believe that? Huh?!... Anyway, call me back." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

I deleted those messages and moved on to the third, which was called seven minutes ago. No surprise there. _"Vinnieeee? Where are those boxers with the little bats I got you? Did you throw them out? Why?" _Her voice wailed like she was right next to me. _"Gawd, you really do hate me huh?" _Her voice turned bitter, which shocked me a bit. _"I mean, come ON. You lived in a coffin for like thirty years and you hardly talk, so when I try to be nice and happy, you get in a PMS fit and run off. I just thought 'cause you were in there that you would want to be social again." _The message ended abruptly and almost sadly. I felt bad.

One, her message really didn't make sense, but I got the point, and two, she was right, in a way. But she still doesn't understand how much I have talked since they found me… Well, at least I thought so.

The last message, I almost felt too guilty to listen, but I did. _"L-look Vince, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bite your head off in that last one. I'm just mad that you left again, and you didn't even say bye… I'm just glad Reeve called after and told me that you left to check Nibelheim…" _There was a pause, and I heard her breathe in softly. _"So just get your ass home, cause I made cookies… Well, sorta… The bottoms are burnt… A-and I kinda miss your company, so hurry." _She mumbled the last part and hung up.

I blinked and put the phone away silently, now staring at the door of the mansion. I shook my head and turned around, walking slowly back home. When I get there, I'll have to tell Yuffie that the boxers are comfortable. And that burnt cookies sounded good…

* * *

Yay. A chapter I actually enjoyed typing. For once.

Vincent is so full of it sometimes. He really needs to cool down and eat some burnt cookies at Yuffie's. And wearing red-bat boxers every day. Why? Cause a girl that loves him told him so.

**(ReviewReviewReview! Because Luna loves reviews.)**


	6. Get Off

Omigosh. Thank you for the reviews people. Cookies and kisses for all.

Anyway, new chapter, not very good… Next one is better.

Don't flame, please. Or I'll keeeeel you. Heehee.

* * *

_**6. Get Off**_

She pulled his hair, called his name, laughed excitedly and continued to talk at the top of her lungs. She did this on purpose, he told himself, but when she did it over and over again, he knew at it wasn't exactly on purpose also. She was just being herself.

Vincent continued to walk in to toward, leaving Yuffie behind a few times when she stopped to throw her little tempers. "Vinnie!! I'm talking to you!" She moaned. Vincent ignored her, like times before, expecting silence in a few seconds anyway.

Like he thought, she stopped pulling his hair and calling his name, walking in told silence. Vincent smiled behind his cloak, mentally thanking the gods. She then suddenly stopped. When he didn't hear her light feet against the rocky road, Vincent stopped also. He was just turning on his heel when something attached itself to his back and shoulders. He flipped around immediately, seeing nothing, but feeling slightly heavier. Thin legs wrapped around his waist and boney elbows dug into his shoulders.

There was a small, amused voice in his ear, soft breathing. "Hi Vinnie…" She muttered, and then giggled.

He turned his head to the side. "Yuffie," He snarled. "Get off."

She whispered again. "Why?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her in such enraged anger, a grown man soil would himself, but Yuffie wasn't fazed, and Vincent knew better.

She did blink and pull away a bit. "What? Oh c'mon, at least I'm not talking anymore!" She smiled at his ugly, twisted stare. His forehead unclenched and he sighed, turning his head back forward and walking again. Yuffie squeaked and leaned her body against him, legs and arms tight around his body.

Vincent didn't say anything, but did hold the girl's legs up, so she wouldn't fall. She promised not to talk, and this pleased Vincent. She did, however, cover her face in his hair and ask why it was so long. He then threatened to throw her.

* * *

Gah, I really don't like this chapter. Bad bad chapter.

Next one will be better, hopefully, so. Yeah. :D

**(ReviewReviewReview! Because Luna loves reviews.)**


	7. Video Game

Ahhhhh. I love you people. *hearts*

I feel so happy. And and, omg. I have now more inspiration to write! Yay. Plus, I have some pretty awesome fanfiction a few days back, and holycheesenutters. The greatest things ever. I have most in my favorites. I'm reading more, some time later.

Anyway, new chapter. :D Please enjoy and lurve Luna up with reviews, and she'll review for you… Maybe. Heehee.

Flame and be flamed. With this flamethrower. :D

* * *

_**7. Video Game**_

Vincent was silent, sitting behind Yuffie in a comfortable chair, while the ninja was sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were dead on the flashing television, her mouth slightly ajar like some kind of zombie. She blinked once and leaned back every so slightly, face now completive. Her tongue stuck out over her lip in concentration.

Vincent blinked once, but didn't say anything. The only thing that came from the gunslinger was a small sigh.

She finally turned her head to him and grin big. "Did you see that move I did, Vinnie?" She squealed and scrambled to her feet, dropping the controller to the ground. She then began to mimic the fighting move her character had done in the game. "It was like this," she lifted her leg up high, fists clenched, "Wait… No, like this!" she dropped her leg and crotched down, her leg out to the side. Yuffie pressed her hands against the carpet.

"Seeee, I'm pro." She winked and gave him quick thumbs up before falling forward on her chest. The girl squeaked and groaned, swearing she didn't lose her balance, that it was just gravity that hated her. Vincent sighed again, eyebrow raised.

"Well." He started, "I believe you shouldn't of been down so low." He then stood up and helped her back into her squatted stance, but lifted her up a slightly higher. "There." He muttered.

Yuffie was staring at him the whole time, wondering why he was so involved now at all times. For the past three days, at the same time of 2 pm, Yuffie and Vincent met in the living room. Yuffie called it bonding. Vincent called it simple annoyance and he wanted no part it in. He had no choice, however. So when Yuffie realized that he was paying attention the whole time, she felt kinda special.

Vincent snapped his non-gauntlet hand, and Yuffie blinked, quickly noticing that he wasn't wearing his regular attire, but a loose black cotton down shirt and black slacks. Her face flushed, realizing how… Normal he looked. She heard Vincent sigh.

"Can you hear me or are you just going to keep staring like that?"

Yuffie's face grew bright red. "S-sorry!!" She hopped back on her butt, and scooted back toward the television. Vincent blinked, slight shocked.

"Uh. Yuffie. The game." He pointed at her and she swung around immediately. The game had starting again, and she was losing. It seemed that while backing up, she started the game by accident, and her little character was having a hard time. She fell off the virtual cliff… twice, and was screaming in agony when little monsters, Yuffie liked to call 'Little Bastards,' attacked the tiny individual. Yuffie screamed in frustration and flung her body to the controller next to her, rolling dramatically across the floor and back to the TV. Her fingers clicked at the button in flashing speed, using all her knowledge to defeat the evil doers.

Level ended after the 'Little Bastards' were all gone, and Yuffie was pleased. She scored a overall 89% on the level. She jumped up in the air and did a victory pose, throwing the controller in the process. The controller flew at the ceiling and came crashing down, slapping Yuffie right in the forehead.

"AHH!! GODDAMMIT!!" She screamed and fell forward. She didn't expect impact with someone's chest, however. His arms were around her body in a protective way, holding her up as she dizzily looked at him.

"My head hurts." She muttered, closing her eyes.

"Stop being so careless then," She heard the slight smile in his husky, gorgeous voice, and his large, soft fingers against the crease in her forehead.

Her eyes snapped open a bit and she found herself staring right into his crimson eyes. Her face grew red, but when she tried to pull away, Vincent held her tight, eyes looking away from her to behind her. He sighed.

"The games starting again," he muttered, his seriousness hiding the fact that he was disappointed. Yuffie, on the other hand, flew herself around in his arms to face the television.

"NO!" She wailed, waving her arms over the small screen, "Let'me go, Vince!" He, however, do not.

* * *

Aweh. Yuffie lost the game.

Wait. I lost the game. D: Damn.

And it's all Vinnie's fault, cause of those gorgeous eyes. Damn him.

**(ReviewReviewReview! Cause Luna loves reviews.)**


	8. Blood

I have been behind. D: My laptop is kinda obsolete and the only thing around is the dinosaur called my mom's computer. He's okay, because mom got memory for him. So, yeah. I'm typing on an old keyboard with a newer Microsoft Word. Yay me!

Anyway, I'm back online for a bit and ready to type a new chapter, cause I feel like it. Lucky for me, before everything went wrong with my laptop, I copied down the list of 30 things for this drabbles story. (Actually, my laptop isn't really broken, just a pain-in-the-ass. The 'a' button isn't working and I don't know why. D: Makes me saddd. It is also slow and it overheats all the time.)

Nevertheless, here we go. And when you think of blood, don't think of bad things. Almost none of my drabbles are going to be depressing. Some slightly sad, but not sad sad. Gosh, people. I'm a happy person. I write happy things… sometimes. :D Okay, maybe this isn't one of those happy times… fighting time. ;D

**Be nice. Don't flame.**

* * *

_**8. Blood**_

A careful hum of people downstairs filled upstairs and throughout the bar. People laughed and talked, enjoying a glass or two of popular alcohols that Tifa served every night. They were happy, peaceful citizens for once, but that was just getting started. Within a few hours of the night, the bar grew wilder and more alive, people cheering and singing with their drunken buzz. Red noses patched their faces, droopy eyes of others, red and sore, bloodshot and dull. Liquid sloshed and swung across the tables and floor, seeping into the floorboards and thick wood. Exotic smells and flavors danced in the air. The clock struck 2 in the morning and Tifa knew it was that time for last call. The moaned and groaned, shook their fists and demanded more beer and booze. She refused and instructed them to leave at once. The bar cleared out, whispers and mutters of the bartender, but all were ignored. They would be back; she told herself, they always returned for the beer.

One man stood up to her authority, and questioned her reasons to close bar so soon. He bellowed and screamed, throwing his chair back in rage. His large fist hit the table and his red nose flared.

"I'll handle this, Teef. He's completely hammered." Yuffie appeared from the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wildly staring at the man with amusement. Tifa only smiled and walked past her, upstairs. Yuffie waited until the door closed until she stared at the man again. She enjoyed his confusion when his eyes met hers. His eyes widened with intoxicated shock, and his jaws curled into a nasty grin.

"This little brat is really going to kick me out?" he hic-upped, salivate dripping down his lips. "W-what an INSULT!!" He bellowed and pushed his table out of the way. It tumbled and cracked into the wall with his chair. The large, revolting man wobbled into the middle of the bar. He looked like a guy that knuckles dragged across the floor, Yuffie assumed. She smiled.

"I'm not brat, man," she replied. "And I'm only small cause you're so fucking fat." Her beautiful lips smiled into an adorable smile. The man didn't take it well, even after the smile. His knuckles cracked under his large hands and he suddenly charged at the girl. The ninja, with her ninja reflexes, sidestepped gracefully on to the bar counter, her feet acting like they were there the whole time. The man screamed and turned around quickly and charged again, but Yuffie was another step ahead. Her feet danced and her body moved and she was in the middle of the bar again, yawning playfully as she was getting bored with this.

"You're no fun," she said. "You're too slow." A smile reached her lips again, and a blade of steel revealed itself from inside her sleeve, right to her hand. She pointed the narrow blade at the man and closed one eye, aiming for his forehead. With one finger, she moved it to herself, beckoning him to make his next move. But the man was already on the move and his large body slammed in to hers, his mass taking over her little body. She shrieked, the blade tossing in the air and striking the floor feet away.

The man took this to his advantage and started slamming his fists into her body, striking her face and chest, stomach and arms. She roughing tried to get the man off, but he was too much and his beating continued with short, sloppy whips of his fists. Some were less painful than others, but continuous strikes were doing too much for her frail body. Her eyes darkened and her yelps grew into quiet grunts and squeaks. Then the shot rang out, and the man on her was dead, shot through the head. His body swayed and collapsed next to her. By then, she was already on her feet by a force around her beaten body. Her chest and stomach were bruised, rips cracked and small cuts in different places. Her right cheek was swollen and purple along with her eye, and her lips and forehead were bleeding.

"_Blood…" _He whispered. His fingers, free from their claw, touched her bloody forehead and took the liquid substance in between his index finger and thumb. His hand returned to stroke her face, and her body shook with the pleasure. Her head was buzzed like she had been drinking. Yuffie's eyes fluttered closed and she fell against him. He caught her, and couldn't keep his fingers still, and they found their way, combing through her soft hair. Her broken lips curled into a soft smile and she buried herself into his chest. Her hands clenched the leather with white knuckles. His hands snaked around her waist to hold her closer.

"Thanks Vince." She whispered into his chest, her wild breathing taking in his smell like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever smelt. And indeed, it was.

There was a pause, and she pulled away from him to look in his eyes. She continued with a wink and a bigger smile, "But I totally, I mean TOTALLY, kicked his ass."

* * *

Totally, Yuffie. :| You are totally right.

Anyway, by far, my most favorite chapter to write (Next to _5. Messages_) It was so exciting! Well for me it was. :D

And all the planing since my laptop started acting weird really did good for me. BUT. :D The story was going to be either like this, or Yuffie PMSing all over Vinnie. But Vinnie has enough torture! D: Heehee.

**(ReviewReviewReview! Becuase Luna lurveeessssss reviews. Heehee.)**


	9. Monsters

After some thought, I have now switched another two themes with each other, making this one… Um. Here, and the other one… There. Lol. :D So. No judgey judge. You won't know which ones I switched anyway, other than this one right here.

Now, the reason why I picked this one first to do, is because I have an idea for it already. And because it sounded… Yuffie Cute. Understand? Heehee. I, for some reason, find Yuffie to do this, even though you think she's a total tomboy bad-ass. (Which she is, don't get me wrong there!) But this is my drabble, so I can make Yuffie be as OOC as I want. Or not. Who knows.

**No flaming, Mr. flaming-grumpy-pants. :c Flaming makes Luna sad.**

**

* * *

**

_**9. Monsters**_

She jabbed her finger to the room in horror, her mouth in a 'O' shape.

"Oh GAWD," she moaned and dove her face directly into the pillow. "The monsters, Vince! Make them disappear, poof!!"

The gunslinger sighed, "There aren't any –"

She was already ahead of him, "YES THERE IS!!... I heard them," Her voice protested, muffled in almost complete defeat of the almost frighten, shaking pillow.

This had been going on since Vincent had returned from a 'so-called-mission' from Reeve. Yuffie had begun having nightmares, and the only one that she would allow to 'help' her was tall, dark, and broody himself. She had found him more comforting than Boobs (Tifa) or Spike (Cloud). So, to him to his full potential, she wailed and made him check in every dark corner, under every little crevice of pitch blackness, and of course, the closet. The man would argue with her, but the ninja always came out on top, making him search. Vincent looked two-to-four times, before Yuffie agreed that it was okay for him to leave. Only days before, she had to have him in the room so she could sleep.

He didn't mind, however. He found the moment of the sleeping girl a wonderful experience, finding Yuffie to be a beautiful girl when in a peaceful sleep. The feeling of this, did not last, but it did, and Vincent was slightly grateful for it.

After pushing the last drawer to her dresser in, he turned to her, and gave her a wary expression. "Yuffie…"

The girl lifted her head from the pillow, "What, Vinnie?" Her voice had shown no politeness, but respect for him.

He pushed this aside, however; been a while since he had gotten respect like this.

"What did you dream of that night?" His voice was quiet like his feet crossing the floorboards to her bed. His body found its way against the mattress and he was sitting at the edge, listening. He watched her sigh, his crimson eyes taking in her movements. Her face turned into a pained expression and her legs came up to support her arms and chin.

"I saw Aeris…" Her voice ratted, "And that… Awful man… That took her away." Her body began to vibrate and her voice choked out. "I-I saw her… die again." Her face looked up to his, her eyes were wet. Vincent's expression changed to anger and shock all at the same moment. He suddenly hated that monster even more for making her cry. It literally broke his cold heart into pieces.

She continued, not noticing this, "A-and I saw… him. Killing us all… Even you, Vincent… And you can't die, I told myself… But you did, I was afraid, because he was killing me too… I don't want Seph –"

"He's never coming back, Yuffie." He told her sternly. "I–We won't let him hurt you."

She stared at him, but didn't say anything. A sudden jerk of her lips turned up and her teeth shown in beautiful glory. She finally said something.

"You said 'I'," She smiled more, "Don't say you didn't, 'cause I heard ya, Vinnie!"

He almost flinched, but he didn't. He only raised an eyebrow at her, a twitch of the corner of his mouth upward, and then a steady, but small crease of a smirk came to his lips.

"That is not how I had meant, Yuffie. I am not the only one that will protect you from that monster."

Yuffie raised her index finger in protest, "Nuh-uh, Vince. All the monsters, like those goddamn tonberries!"

That night, Yuffie did not have another nightmare, but she persuaded Vincent to stay with her until she fell asleep. He didn't mind, her being his arms, the girl's small form breathing softly. It was another moment, he said to himself, another moment to protect her from the monsters.

* * *

Cheeeeeseeeeeey, blaa, I know. I'm awful.

I just had the idea, and then I went to the bathroom, got another idea, changed a little bit of it, and got this. Gawd, I'm weird. But that's VincentYuffie fan for you. I wanted at least one drabble where Yuffie slept in the tall man's arms. Gimmie a break! Gosh.

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it was from complete, I mean COMPLETE boredom, and rush ness. I mean, it was really rushed, you can totally tell. (Hurrr, Totally! :D )

And another thing, I know nothing of tonberries. But I heard they were a bitch at times. Hurrr.

**(Reeeevieeeeewwww. Click that button with green letters, and review. Luna thrives on reviews.)**


	10. Dirty

Yes, I understand that I have been behind with my **30 Moments With You** story, but I've been going through some things lately. However, it's no biggie. :D I've worked over some things and I'm going to try and update more so than this big gap.

If you've noticed, I have more reviews… Oh cheese and crackers. I love you guys. Plus, as so as this chapter is submitted, I will be 33% done with this story! Yeyy. (66% for 20 drabbles, but 34% for the last 10. Heehee. The very last chapter is more of the others… In a way. I get what I'm saying, but I'm sure you guys don't! Heehee.)

So within the time gap from our last chapter to here, I have been plotting over this chapter. There were two ways of coming across the theme, and of course, I thought well over it. Before I went to sleep, in the shower, during my favorite TV show, on the toilet, even outside, in the ditch or on the roof, I thought about it. And… This is what you got. Yuffie, being Yuffie, would probably think like this too.

**(HEY. YOU WANNA FEEL SO GAY? THEN FLAME YOUR ASS OFF, BUT NOT HERE WITH ME AROUND. GOSH.)**

**

* * *

**

_**10. Dirty**_

(Yuffie's POV.)

"Yuffie, please, your filthy." He handed a towel toward me.

Giggle. _'I'm filthy.'_

"You're nasty, Vince." My tongue stuck between my lips and I snatched the towel away from his hand. That was nice of him, getting me a towel.

"Excuse me?" Of course, he didn't get it. I rubbed the towel behind my dirt covered ear, giving him the _no-way-how-could-you-not_ look.

"It's a joke, Vince. Understand?"

His bangs shook ever so slightly with his barely moving head. This is how he told me no, in his _I'm-so-Emo-I-don't-have-to-talk_ look. I rolled my eyes and mopped the towel over my head, sliding mud off my hair.

"Wellll. It's a 'mind in the gutter' joke. A 'dirty' joke. Get it now?"

He gave me that look again and my forehead tightened in disbelief. I shook my head.

"Wooowww, Vinnie, that coffin does awful to your brain."

"Then give me another example." He said quickly. It's like he didn't want for me to finish. Figures.

I smiled, however, and tossed him the mud thickened towel. "Well… No. You'll have another chance." I winked and turned away, until his clawed hand near ripped my shoulder off to turn me back.

"Come on." He whispered.

Giggle, snort. _'Come.'_

"You said _come_."

His face grew slightly confused and I smiled more. "Your poor, weak, out of date mind," I patted his cheek. "Must I explain everything to you?"

"How long ar –"

Snort. "You said _long_!"

His face changed. He got it.

"You have an awful sickened mind, Yuffie." He told me sternly. He tore away from me. I blinked and tightened my lips into a pout.

"Well, soooorry, Vince! I thought you would get it sooner!" He looked back at me. He glared. My shoulders flinched. "U-uhm… Vincent…?" He started walking back towards me and I instantly bolted to the stairs. Tifa's floorboards weren't in my favor and I tripped right on my face. Ow.

I was embarrassed, so embarrassed I couldn't get my face off the floor. He was staring, right there, I knew it. His cold eyes bore right into my… Well…

"Stop staring at my ass, Vinnie!" I didn't mean to scream it out; I didn't even know I said it until I felt his body hover over mine. I lifted my reddened face to look at his face, his body kneeled in front of me. He was smiling, just a tad. I glared my tear-wet eyes with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't look at me like that! With that stony, rock hard face, no one like you should smile!"

I heard him snort. Like a pig. I swear.

"You said _rock hard_." He muttered, almost too deadpanned; he quickly pulled me to my feet. I blinked and brushed my eyes with my wrist. Crap, more dirt from outside, now it's in my eye.

He snorted again, brushing his human fingers across my cheek. His fingers trapped my cheek and he pulled outward and back. "Your face is red. Is it because you hit the floor so hard?"

I covered my face with my hands and snorted.

"_Hard_!" Gigglesnort. "You said _hard_!"

Why must Vincent be a quick learner?

* * *

It was lame. I know.

**(Dangerous mature right here. Read at your own risk.)**

I got this idea when my mom was using my laptop. As you know, the 'A' doesn't work anymore, and I told her to copy and paste one to use it. So she went off, using trusty Ctrl + V, until she copied something else and didn't know. She began to type something with an 'A' in it, but got _"Hello, I'm M__**Vaginal discharge**__rylee!" _

(T 0T~) I love my mom. Rofl.

I raped italics and hyphens in this drabble. I am sorry.

Annnnnyyyywayyyyy, there's my chapter. Quick to mind. It's okay. But. You know.

**(REVIEW. RIGHT NOW. WHY? I TOLD YOU TOO.)**


	11. Music

No Author's Quick Pre Note.

Nothing really to say! :D Heehee.

**(No flame. Please and thank you.)**

* * *

_**11. Music**_

He surprised her that day, going behind her back, which was very hard for him to do now. But he had done it, and the plastic bags slipped from her thin fingers when she opened the front door. An apple and orange rolled across the floor and a carton of ice cream, opened from snacking in on the walk home, popped open with a colorful splash of mint green. A box of noodles was the only thing safe, sitting comfortably straight. Her mouth twitched and her eyes blinked with shock. Her lips turned into a beautiful ray of light, white teeth under soft, pink lips he often longed for when he was away.

However, he was before her, his agile fingers moving over the keys. Each white and black key carried out a note. Soft harmony filled the house and she could feel her eyes growing heavy with true bliss. A thin line creased her brow when he stopped. His fingers paused and his crimson eyes met her grey ones.

"Why didn't you tell –"

His lips creased upward slightly, "I did not think it would interest you." His voice was nothing but a whisper. His body turned to her and he lifted his hand out to her. "Hurry up now."

She made a noise of somewhat satisfaction. She moved toward him, over the melting ice cream and bruised fruit; however, she ignored all of the other things, and put all of her attention towards her fiancé. He took her hand and guided her next to him on the bench. Her eyes were wide as his hand slipped back to the ivories. His fingers fluently moved over the whites and blacks, lightly, but with meaning and force. She tore her gaze away from him and watched his hands, wrists high and fingers swift and long with every note. He never broke his beat, staying in complete rhythm other, even when his lover stared intently at his every move.

He's fingers slowed however, caught off guard when she began to sing in her own native tongue. He copied her noise of satisfaction and welcomed her voice into the melody. She knew the song by heart, he knew that, and what he really wanted to gain from this was her beautiful voice. He heard her sing in the shower, outside with the roses or even under the tree when she thought she was alone. So, he carefully took the time to learn about this little melody, researching, and reading all together. He pieced it all together and waited when she was gone.

"Thank you, Vincent." She said with soft delight.

"Mmm…" He then breathed out and smiled down at her. Her eyes met his and she flashed him that smile he always wanted to devour. He did, however. His lips caught hers by one of those out of the blue moments that she always enjoyed.

* * *

This indeed was an out of the blue moments for a drabble. 0: I have been watching something Ouran, finishing the dub today, and I was like… Homg, it's over. So I was sad. But I learned something. Those host club guys were like… The greatest people ever.

Anyway, ignored that, lol. I don't mean to bore you. But I felt like I really knew the characters it was that good. I might write fanfiction for Ouran soon too.

And yes, I actually made a way into the future drabble. BOO ME. ROFL. However, I love the thought of Yuffie and Vincent living in a little house somewhere next to a tree and a garden of millions of roses. And a town a walk away. Yey for weird thoughts!

So, this out of the blue drabble was soooooooo lame for me. It was just like… Let's pick at my own brain with this fork! Let's find something in the memory bank!! So I made Vincent be a pianist. (Rofl, PIANIST.) Like Tamaki… Heehee. I'm lame. GO WATCH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. RIGHT NOW. Because I thought the dub was going to suck, but it really was pretty good and it made me almost cry.

**(REVIEWWWW. Please. C: )**


	12. Movie

Okie, back again. I hope to update more than every 7 to 10 days, because well, it's not fun to wait that long while my brain is working. So I think quickly of something, grow from that, and bingo, I get another drabble. However, it's not the same for all of them; you'll never know if I really thought out this one or not with a whole this or that concept. Does that make sense? Lol. Anyway, here you go… ramble ramble. :D Sorry, Heehee, I'm excited to get started, I guess.

For this chapter, I guess it's similar to _Video Game_… Or, I dunno. Just read and enjoy Yuffietine loveliness. -heart-

**(REEEEWRRRRR. NO FLAME.)**

* * *

_**12. Movie**_

She had persisted, pestered, and almost broke down on to her knees and begged for this, however, Vincent did not want to see this, so he said a humble, yet defeated—

"Fine."

The two bundled up on his couch, in his living room, in front of his television. She literally pushed herself through the door that odd night, shoving a half naked, dark brooding Vincent to the side.

"Thank you!" She had said, and disappeared within the halls. He grumbled sourly and slammed the door shut. She quickly called out when he picked up a shirt off the floor.

"No need to wear that, Vince! I've seen your nasty scars, no biggie!"

Yuffie dragged him into the room, pushed him on the couch and turned on the television, hopping backwards next to him.

20 minutes later, his crimson eyes still stared dully at the old-fashioned 20 inch screen while a happy Yuffie munched on popcorn, sipped on some type of drink from a straw, and giggled when she would belch loudly and everything she had in her hands would fly into the air, and splash over them. Luckily for the two, Yuffie caught the drink and it was only popcorn showering them. Yuffie giggled and picked a corn from his hair.

"Sorry, Vinnie." And she tossed the popcorn into her mouth.

So now, with remote in hand, she changed the channel every few seconds, just to get to Vincent, and would say nonchalantly—

"Boring."

Vincent groaned and leaned back, arms spread over the back of the couch. He stared at the back of Yuffie's head now and began to wonder how she found this as bonding, fun, or even something friends do. His thoughts broke when the girl squeaked and stood quickly, scampering out of the room.

"Bathroom!!"

Vincent groaned. And the girl returned almost too soon with a puzzled look. He looked at her and she blushed embarrassed, which was replied with another groan.

"Down the hall, to the left." She smiled huge and ran off.

His hands found the remote after some time of looking. Somehow the girl threw the remote over the couch when she ran off, leaving Vincent clambering over the sofa just for his long fingers to reach. He was successful and turned his body back to the television, and switched it to a more appropriate station, other than _'All of Us: A Movie for The Lovers Cheesy Sappy Love.' _Yawn.

His choice was an old movie he once saw when he was a young child, however, it meant nothing to him at the time. It was a story of two lovers not meant to be, just because of other disapproval. Vincent smiled slightly at the black and white pictures that played across the screen. The sound was clear, yet quiet, and there was hushed crying portrayed by the actress. However, she was in the man's arms. He made an approving noise from throat and leaned back into the couch comfortably.

Yuffie returned to a half smiling Vincent whose eyes were glued to the television. She looked at the screen to see the couple passionately kissing. Her eyes she glanced at him for a second, but looked back, walking backwards to the couch.

"Well, lookie that! Vince is in to old time romance." She placed herself next to him and settled contentedly into his side. He didn't waver, but he didn't push away either. His body, however, shifted closer to her, which she didn't notice. Her mind was in the movie.

Her grey eyes watched the people on the screen and would crack a laugh when someone was pushed out a window or was run over by a car. Vincent would snort, his body fluttering behind Yuffie.

The movie ended with a not so happy ending, where everyone died, which left Yuffie baffled. She pushed herself up and looked at him with a sour, troubled look.

"What about that guy's brother, where's he?" She fretted.

"Car accident."

"And the mothers?"

"Suicide and electrocuted."

"Oh." She simply said, and after a bit said, "Well, what a terrible movie, Vincent! You have awful taste!" She snatched the remote from his lap, shot forward to in front of him. He was about so scold her, but she continued.

"But, I was a nice Yuffie, and I watched the boring, low-budget movie with Vince. So now, Vincent gets to watch Spiderman!"

"No." He said coolly.

She blinked, "Batman?"

"No." He said again.

Yuffie gave him an annoyed look, lips puckered and eyebrows knitted, and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. "And why is that?"

The older man shrugged, and with quick reflexes, leaned forward and pulled back the remote. However, Yuffie did not let go and she came tumbling into him. Vincent took this opportunity and cradled the girl in his chest with his good arm, remote hanging above her with his shiny, golden claw. "Because,"

Yuffie glared and flushed in anger, but mostly nearness. "Hey –"

He continued, setting the remote aside. "Because, you do not need television heroes when I'm one myself…" Yuffie blinked and gave him a bewildered look, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Her face cracked suddenly and she slapped his bare chest.

"No more cheesy movies, Vincent!!" She squealed.

* * *

CHEESY INDEED!! 0: Rofl.

I really enjoyed this actually. No matter how bad and fluffy it really is. Sorry for all of that. And omg. Reviews. I cried yesterday when I saw them all, heehee.

**(Reeeeeevieewwwww. Because Luna needs food. Review = fewd, pleasethankyou.)**


	13. Hands

I was debating with myself with this chapter for a little while now. Even though it hasn't been long since the last, I was still brainstorming. However, after writing down a chapter, and thinking of some for this chapter, I have decided not to change and just wait it out another chapter or so to do the next drabble. I am trying my hardest to keep it like a timeline, but it's not going to well, so now, I am just going to do whatever I need to do until the 20th. I am going to start a timeline with that one, if I try hard enough. Don't get your hopes up! :D Heehee.

But, while my brain storming continued, I have thought up another idea. I am thinking of starting another drabbles collection after this one. Maybe of the same couple, or something totally different, however, I already have an unfinished drabble collection, and I don't like making more unfinished work. Plus, I am a very bad updater sometimes, and I get out of little moments quickly. I lose the spark to write. So that is an "I-don't-know" deal. I will probably go ahead and go with it, but, I would love to hear what you guys think about that. :D

Thank you guys so much for the **50 reviews**. And many thanks for the adding of this drabble collection to a C2 (community) here on FF. (bold cause it's important.  )

So now, read on and enjoy. :D

_You all get cookies, by the way._

**(Flame and get this stick up your butt… See. Stick! :D)**

* * *

_**13. Hands**_

When you look at Vincent's hands, you see silk. Clean, untainted skin of softness that was pure. Yuffie was jealous. Her eyes stared at her rough, overworked fingers, down to a rough pad of leather for her palm and wondered. Maybe he uses lotion, or a lot of cooking oil. Or maybe he soaks his hands in milk every night before he goes to sleep like some crazy teenage girl caring about her cuticles?

'_Maybe he's just that perfect.' _

Her skin just cracked from that theory spoken in mind. She started wiggling her fingers, turning them over to more leather rough. Her index finger ran across the back of her hand, and she puckered her lips.

"You feel like an old boot."

Her free hand clenched and unclenched with protest towards Yuffie, like telling her it was all her fault for this dull, cracked skin. However, even as Yuffie glared at her back pathetic hand, she knew the poor little thing was right. She was a ninja, and her hands were always took the beating when used to throw something, catch her fall, or just for hand-to-hand combat. They were dirtied, caked with mud. Or slammed against a rock or tree, scrapped and bruised, never healed or cared for with simple, yet refreshing treatment. Just a little drop of vegetable oil would probably help, but Yuffie never really let the thought cross her determined mind. Her main objective was wondering about Vincent's hands.

Beneath those leather gloves were hands of an angel, begging to be stroked or held within others grasps. With soft, smooth palms and fingers to be entwined with Yuffie old booty hands, Yuffie's mind fluttered, and recollected to a time when she had a chance to just simply touch his hands. She snuck up at him the moment he stepped out of the shower, and she pounced. Her hands caught his, but with a quick motion, she was pushed out the door. Yuffie smiled. A moment out of the blue, she called it; however, there had been other moments too. Whenever she fell, he picked her up with those angelic hands, or whenever she couldn't defend herself, those beautiful hands held a gun that would blow anyone's mind away.

"Just a little pinch, then I would be happy." She said to her hands.

"Excuse me?"

Yuffie eyes widen at her hands. "You can talk?!"

A soft hand tugged at her shoulder and she spun around in her chair. Vincent stood facing her now, his hand still on her shoulder. She watched his uncloaked body move away slightly, and the fingers of velvet brushed away. Her body twitched at the moment and her eyes watched like slow motion as his hand moved away.

"Yuffie… Why are you staring at my hand?"

She stole his hand back and stroked his palm. "It's soft…" She simply said, her rough, short fingers playing with his strong ones. He didn't pull away, just watched her tangle her hand with his, then swinging it back in forth, twitching and pinching each digit, as well as allowing her to reach for his other hand.

Vincent kneeled in front of the girl and took her hands by each wrist, staring at the palms with intent. His hands returned back into hers and he stroked the back of her hand.

"They remind me of my leather gloves." He said, "Soft, yet sturdy and pleasant to have my hands in."

Yuffie mumbled in agreement, not paying much attention as her hands screamed at her with bliss and delight. She smiled a bit, feeling delighted herself. Her grip tightened, not wanting to let go of his hands.

* * *

0: I love some good old CHEESE.

I know, badly planned, however, this is what I had in mind. ENJOY IT AND LOVE IT.

**Alsoo, in other news, I have a Yuffietine video on youtube now. So if you want to look it up (and please do, rofl, I need some people to see it to make me feel better.) go to my profile here on FF and go down to links. Click the StrawHatBaby one and it should be right there. :D**

**(Reeeeeviewww, and Luna will make you more cookies.)**


	14. Hate

Gahh, I'm behind. However, I really wanted to make this chapter one of my very best. Cause I'm sometimes a perfectionist. Duh. Anyway, I debated again with myself, and I ended up doing to the chapter I was going to do after this one as this one. If that makes sense… So read on. NOW.

_**Beware. Lucrecia bashing. Cause I can.**_

**(NO FLAMEEE. And don't tell me crap about how much you love Lucy, cause I can care less. I don't like Shelke very much either. . ___.)**

**

* * *

**

_**14. Hate **_

(Yuffie's POV.)

When I mean hate, I mean hate like Cloud's hair is way too tall hate. It's a hate that makes sense, no matter any way it's explained. And for me, The Single White Rose of Wutai, I'm hard to break and convince that I am wrong. Because I do know I'm right. All the time.

Duh.

However, when I heard 'that' name, I was so sure that my ears were wrong and they were pulling my leg. I mean, please, she's gone Vincent, she's floating around somewhere or stuck in some rock candy in the middle of nowhere, we all know that. So there's no reason to even MENTION her name. However, you said 'that' name. And my brain does not like 'that' name. It makes my face sour with grossness and look away. Like the face I make when Cloud walks pass me and I get a big whiff of his new hair gel. (Gawd! Who knew they make 'Leather' scented gel now!)

But, 'her' name filtered into my ears and seeped into my brain, stuck there like a poor, innocent bug stuck on fly paper. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to think about either. 'Her' name and a bug screaming for help. Totally the same thing.

So when I entered his room, watching his body features and his sad reflection in the window, I wanted to smack him across the face and call him a big old emo baby. However, I stood my ground behind him and his bed sheet wearing ass when he murmured my name to the glass. His crimson eyes stared at my body in the reflection and I gave him the sour look of displeasure. And grossness.

"Yuffie…"

My tongue left my mouth and I blew a pretty impressive raspberry at the back of his head.

At that moment, he turned and gave me the look. My tongue rolled back into my mouth, but my grossness look stayed.

"Why, oh why the hell why, did you say 'that' name, Vincent?" He instantly froze. My eyes tightened.

"I-I…" He was quiet, then continued. "I did not mean to speak of her. I apolo –"

I then opened my mouth and my thoughts that I thought of all the time about her, fell out in one smashing crash.

"I hate her."

He came crashing to me and I squealed and back-stepped. My hands flew to my mouth and I weakly stared up at him as his body pressed against my in complete rage. His eyes were dark, and very frightening. Oh my gawd, my knees are shaking!

He then spoke after the eternity time.

"You can never hate someone you did not know, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Oh yeah, he was pissed. He said my whole name again with his booming, evil voice, that shook me into a ninja puddle. However, I was more angry. He was defending that woman! GAWD. How dare he?!

My puckerness grew and my face inched to his. "I can hate anyone I want to, Vince." I tried to add some darkness in my voice, I failed miserably.

But, when he moved away from me and turned back to the window, he was the one saying sorry. Again.

"I am sorry, Yuffie. I let my emotions get the best of me." He muttered.

I ignored this and moved next to him to look down at the town. I sighed and looked at him.

"How could even say her name after the shit she's done to you, Vince?" He remained silent, but gave me a side look out of the corner of his eyes. He was taunting me, in a way. I grumbled.

"I mean… If she loved you so much, she wouldn't have gotten herself killed. I would never let death get in the way of someone I love!" I sounded proud, my fist up and smile across my face. He had turned more toward me to listen.

"It's not that easy, Yuffie…"

But I shook my head, "Doesn't matter, Vince. She shouldn't have done those things. If she loved you, she should have shown it, no matter the age or the situation, you know? She shouldn't have loved that crazy scientist, and loved you…" My thoughts wandered to something else. "Y-you know?" I finally finished when his pale face cracked a small smirk.

Heat rose in my cheeks and narrowed my eyes and looked back at the window. Damn Vincent. Getting me all worked up. I sighed and he looked away finally.

"Doesn't matter the age, huh..?" He said. I merely nodded, puckering my lips.

"Good, I'm glad you think that, Yuffie." The gunman murmured.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. Okay, I was confused, I have to admit, but he wasn't making sense now. "Huh?"

"I'm glad that age does not matter to you… As you are almost thirty years young of me."

I blinked twice and smiled big. "Are you going soft?" I gasped. "Vincent Valentine is becoming a softy for others feelings now! I'm going to tell on you!" And I did. I ran off to go tell Tifa and her 'Leather' gelled boyfriend.

* * *

Lolololololol.

This is not exactly how I planned on ending it, but time was short. I really wanted this to be one of my best chapters, however, I think I just ruined it. Roflmao.

**(Review for Luna. Pleaseeee? )**


	15. Rain

Luna knows. She's behind. A whoooleeeee lot. Heehee. She's been busy getting ready for school and finishing up on Vincent's cosplay, as well as working on Conformer. Yey.

However, as school rolls closer, she has to work harder to get the drabbles in. I had lost a bit of confidence when my last chapter took a bit of time to get reviews. Heehee, yes. I'm spoiled for reviews. But, I'm here to type the next chapter, with an idea in mind and a computer in my hands.

**No flames. Noooooooooooooo flameeeeeeesssssss.**

* * *

_**15. Rain**_

Weeks.

The clouds hung in the air, dark and low, full of rain, spilling over on to the city. Many were forced to stay inside, children unable to play in the streets with the stray dogs, and, to tank Tifa's bar, hardly anyone came by for a local drink of the hard liquor. The bartender was forced to rewash mugs to pass the time, sweep the bar for mud anyone tracked in when someone did force themselves to the Seventh Heaven bar. She was thankful for those who did come around, often giving them a free mug of their favorite, or adding in a free meal. This is what got those lonesome ones to keep coming back.

Cloud's deliveries could not be sent, as the poor motorcycle the high hair blond cherished so much would not be able to enter a puddle that reached Cloud's knees. He, also, was forced to stay, helping Tifa with odd jobs that never really needed to be done until then. One of those jobs, scrubbing under the sink and in the cabinets, was something Cloud never really thought of. But when Tifa told him to wash the walls with the mop, Cloud thought she had gone a bit crazy.

The two hadn't heard from anyone on the outside. Cid couldn't fly his precious Shera in the sky, as he would be struck down by unexpected lightening and hard wind. Barret couldn't come by to pick up Marlene after her day with Denzel. She had to stay, as the rain was too much for the large man, and his love could only be sent every night through a cordless communicator. The poor father would talk to Marlene more and more as the week rolled into two, telling her good morning and good night, and asking how her time was with the Strife's.

Reeve couldn't send out any more missions to a common gunslinger, and somehow, Vincent found himself sheltered at the bar as well. Cait Sith had somehow fell into a puddle on a cloudy day, and was unresponsive for the rest of the rain days. Reeve often tried to fix the robo-cat, but somehow, all his spare parts were soaked from leaking water through the roofs and under the doors. The only one that was at peace for all this rain was, of course, White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi.

The ninja would run outside in the early mornings to run across town, to dance on the railings and in the streets, to sing to the rain with native tongue. The girl would often scare people on the inside, wondering why she would do anything of the sort. Dancing? In the rain? They spoke of her immatureness.

Yuffie, being so immature anyway, loved the rain, adding more for her inner child to play with. The girl would leave the bar one day, and not return for the next, soaking wet and sniffling with a smile on her face. She was so much a woman, acting in ways and now looking more so like one, her inner child would explode at the first drop of water from the gloomy sky. Her hair would stick to her face in a helmet shape, her clothes, revealing and thin, would mold into the shape of her body from under their shelter. She didn't care, as long as she could play in the rain, nothing would stop her.

One day, while the rain was thick, but light against the city, Tifa went to Vincent. She asked him something that he should of went against.

"Can you go get Yuffie? She's been out there too long." The woman said, readying a towel in her hands to shove toward him.

The gunslinger stared at her from his book, eyes of red questioning why him. He sighed in sonorous, setting the book down next to his glass of deep red wine. He wanted to say against this, however, the woman obviously couldn't get Cloud to go out. He knew how much he cared for his hair, as much as he cared for his motorcycle. So Vincent Valentine was the backup plan.

With the fresh towel in his gauntlet hand, then man opened the door and stepped out to the porch, the door closing behind him in a silent exit. He saw Yuffie dance and laugh, splashing and stomping in puddles, right in front of the bar. Of course, Tifa knew this also. Vincent sighed and walked closer to the edge, stopping right before the porch, and the roof above ended.

He really disliked the rain, in many ways Cloud did. Vincent often had a hard time drying his hair without any help, and he never had spare clothing when his cloak and leather became drenched. He was afraid his gauntlet would react somehow with the water, or his gold tipped boots would bend. He wouldn't want to risk whatever would happen.

Yuffie tried to stay obviously of the face that Vincent was watching her from the porch, but she couldn't help but look at him and stop her twirling in the puddles of water. She smiled in triumph, walking closer to him.

"Vince! Come out and play!" She laughed, spinning once. She saw him grimace which made her pause. "Is Vincent Valentine afraid of the rain still?" Her hands set at her hips, leaning forward to challenge him.

"I am not, Yuffie. Now come inside." His ebony head of hair felt a drop of water. The roof was leaking now. He grumbled a sigh. "Please, Yuffie."

The girl protested with a tongue out and a mocking grin. "No."

"Yuffie." He said her name sternly, almost taking a step forward in habit. He paused however, when she came toward him, took his arm, and pulled him out into the world of the rain. He tried to pull back, he tried to force himself not off the porch, the safety under the leaking roof, but he couldn't. He found himself standing with her in the middle of the street, all of the sky's rain pouring on to them. He didn't move, he didn't show his face, his red cloak covering the anger pasted on to his face. He shielded his gauntlet under his cloak and he waited for Yuffie to remove her arms from his. She only stared in a puzzle daze to his reaction. She smiled at him then, her arms jerking away from him and an index finger poking at his chest.

"Aweh, Vincent, it's not that terrible." He looked up at her.

He noticed her hair sticking to her face, her clothing a different color, soaked in lukewarm water, but no matter how miserable she looked, she was happy. Smiling big at his frown, something that made his lips pull up in a subtle smile on his dark, gloomed face.

He was mesmerized by her grey storm eyes matching the sky, but in a more calming, beautiful way. He was fascinated by how her smile could grow with every amazed thing she came by, like how big the sky could get or how grand the ocean could expand. She was different than some women he came by. She was outgoing, outspoken, different. His gaze was blank, taking this all in.

Yuffie didn't say anything either, but started to get a bit uncomfortable by his stare. She poked his chest again, waved a hand in his face, but it wasn't until her voice called his name was when he snapped back into the world.

"Vince?"

That was something else he was awestruck by. How beautiful her voice sounded, like rain against the grass. Or how wonderful she smelt, like the rain. His eyes blinked at her and his hands placed themselves against her shoulders.

His lips found hers. He was enthralled on how soft they were. Like how soft the rain was that moment.

* * *

; w; This was totally way off than how I expected to type this. Really. Haha. I didn't mean to end it like that, but somehow it led to this. I didn't mean to be so descriptive, but it won't last. I only did it for this chapter. If you want to me type like this a little bit more, I will :D

I really had fun with this chapter, also. It was a nice way to start typing again. Also, can you believe it? This is my half way mark. Yey.

**(Reviewwwwwww pleaseeee. Make Luna smile.)**


	16. Hair

FF tried to keep me off. IT WOULDN'T LET ME LOG IN. HOW DARE THEY HAVE DIFFICULTIES. GAHHHH…

Anyway, no more ranting. I was going to type up another chapter sooner, but fanfiction was being weird with the logins. But now that it is NOT being weird, I'm going to type up a chapter. Yey.

I've had bits and pieces of thoughts put into this chapter, and of course, it's always subject to change somewhere down the line of words when I catch another idea. I always do that. Haha.

Sooooo. Read on followers of Yuffentine. (I NEVER KNEW I WAS SPELLING IT WRONG. D: I always liked it as _'Yuffietine'_, not _'Yuffentine'_. Lololol.)

**No. Flaming.**

_(Inspiration for this chapter came from a picture of Yuffie and Cait Sith doing Vincent's hair.)_

* * *

_**16. Hair (Also known as Pink, before title chapter change.)**_

The day when Yuffie followed Vincent into his room, a plastic shopping bag in her hands, a mission on her mind, Vincent knew it was going to be a very long, enduring afternoon. He was not fearful of her sudden appearance behind him, but what she had pulled from the bag and showed him. She shut the door after her and the gunman could only walk backwards into the dresser.

Few minutes later, Vincent was sitting on the floor, back against his bed while the ninja's legs were around his shoulders, butt planted on the bed.

"It won't be that bad, Vincent…" Her fingers tightly gripped a cheap brush with fake bristles. She lied, of course, and Vincent saw through it. "Plus, this is what couples do, so live with it." So it was a trap. She would pout and cry if he tried to get up. Vincent disliked the pouting and the crying. So, no movement, no running away. Trapped like a caged animal.

She had showed him the brush, told him what she was going to do, and almost proceeded when she squeaked with another idea. She remained silent, though, plotting in her mind what she was going to do with him next. Her legs squeezed against him with a grin, and she ran the brush through his heavily matted hair.

He cringed and neared jumped forward, if it wasn't for the more pulling and ripping of his roots from his scalp.

"Jeez, Vincent! When was the last time you brushed your hair?" She ripped again and he winced.

He choked out a reply that was mixed with another cringe deep in this throat. She blinked at the mats of hair that was left in her lap and fidgeted a bit.

"Vince, we need to wash your hair first." She winked, thinking of a shower together.

"… No. Just get it over with." He stifled out with a short breath and a glare downward at his crossed legs.

She shrugged, taking another pull of his hair through the plastic bristles. It was getting easier until she worked on another part of his scalp. She laughed when the gunslinger would snarl up something, often tapping the back of his head for his bad language, scolding him for his foul mouth.

After ten minutes of brushing and pulling, curse words and laughs, Vincent mane of hair was silky smooth, with split ends and uneven lengths around his head. Yuffie petted his head with a cheeky grin. He growled and looked over his shoulder at her. His hair moved like a wave of beauty, which made Yuffie pucker her lips.

He glared. "What?"

"You look more like a girl now, Vincent."

He didn't say anything to this. He stared at her with daggers. She ignored him, digging out something from her magical bag of 'wonders'. She pulled out something of an odd color and pushed Vincent's head back around.

She pulled back some hair and slapped something to the side of his scalp. The ninja smiled and pulled out a pocket mirror, then leaned forward to see herself, and him, in the mirror.

"Now you look like a girl." She stated, almost like it was a fact.

Daggers toward her and the huge pink bow placed at the side of his head. She winked at his reflection in the mirror. He fought down a blush of embarrassment and fought back the urge to even move.

One move and Yuffie would be a sobbing mess. And Vincent didn't like that.

* * *

This is not romantic. D: There's only a little bit. I guess. I dunno.

Such a terrible chapter. Hahaa.

**(LUNAA WANTS REVIEWWWSSS.)**


	17. Morning

I fell out of my chair. And screamed. And kinda cried.

Because my last chapter had gotten 10 reviews.

I also ran around the house screaming, but that happens all the time.

Anyway, thanks. C: Makes me super smile, yo. Lol.

This chapter is kinda piece-y too, like the last. Maybe the last of my chapters should all be made up on the spot. Heehee.

**You flame.**

**YOU DIEEEEE.**

_not really. c:_

* * *

_**17. Morning**_

He had many reasons to wake up in the morning. He had many reasons to open his eyes everyday to see her face, peaceful and soft, right in front of him. He could stare forever.

In the early moments of his mornings, he sometimes felt her sneak out of bed to comfort their toddler son, who had awoke the little house with small wails for his mother. Other times, there was a shift in weight, and he found his children, the toddler son and his older sister, in between him and his wife. His red eyes would stare in the mirror of his son's worried ones, which made him squeeze his son for comfort. His daughter would whimper about a nightmare in a shrill whisper to her mother, while her little brother would disagree of having a bad dream, pretending to be tough and brave, like his father. She would comfort the two with stories of their past, making them giggle and smile. At sometimes, the sun would start to rise before any of them had fell back asleep.

There were many moments when Vincent was the first to rise in the morning, while other times, he slept in, and heard little feet, along with hers, running down the hall with giggles. She still acted like she was young, but was so mature in her own way.

When he did make it down the hall in time, he would find the three covered in something, from pancake batter to eggs. And sometimes, he would get lucky before a piece of bacon or toast, stuck to the ceiling, would fall, right on to his ebony head. These mistakes often made him wonder where they would be without him.

Breakfast was always their favorite meal, usually because of their strange moments in the kitchen, and him fixing it all. He didn't mind, cooking while the children would laugh and she would smile.

After their little morning start, their children would wander, be adventurous, like their ninja mother. She would join them sometimes, running through the roses and fields, and being there to kiss the boo-boo on their knees when they fell. She would pinch their cheek and smile at them, telling them not to cry and be strong.

Every little thing they said or did, however, reminded him of her. If it was for his son's light pranks, or his daughter's outgoing ways, he always saw Yuffie in them. It told him she was raising them well, to be just like her.

Vincent would tell her how good of a mother she was. She would always disagree, replying with the same answer.

"You make the better mom, Vince."

* * *

CHEEESE. Mmhhmm, cheese.

Short chapter. Very shoooorrrrttt. Aweh well. Lol.

Anyway, it's cute. Because they have kids in their little house with all the roses. ; w; Lololol.

I don't think the kids have names yet, but the little boy is 3 and the little girl is about 5 or 6. I dunno. Gimmie some nice names that are unique. Hahaa.

**(MAKE LUNA RUN AROUND THE HOUSE, SCREAMING. GIVE HER REVIEWS.)**


	18. Booze

I just puked some happiness. :l

All because you people and now more reviews than I could of hoped for. Lol. But it's okay. I love them all. They make me so happy, I puke happiness, like I said before… Anyway, new chapters will come every weekend, as school has started and stuff is going on in High School and out. But, I will make sure I will update every Saturday or Sunday, instead of Mondays.

Promise. C:

**Flame and be flamed.**

**/coughs.**

* * *

_**18. Booze (As known as Soda, before title chapter change.)**_

Yuffie disliked it when Tifa would slide her a mug of something bubbly and fizzy, making her pucker her lips and slide it back.

"Teef. I want booze, not some child's drink!"

They argued for a bit, talking and shouting on why she should and should not have any more, but the ninja was always victorious, taking her prize of a barrel of beer and stumbling upstairs to "cash out" the winnings.(*****)

A certain gunslinger sat silently next to a spinning stool left behind by the quirky little girl. He sipped his blood red wine carefully, waiting for Tifa to sigh in defeat like the nights before. She did, and like usual, she walked to him. She planted her elbows on the hard, wood bar and rested her chin in her hands.

She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Vincent," She continued after a bit of silence broken by breathing, "I really think a girl of her age shouldn't be drinking."

To work with what she had said, there was noise from above their heads, laughing and screaming with cheerful banging against the walls. Tifa rolled her eyes, one arm falling to allow her fingers to tap the wood impatiently.

"See what I mean..." She mumbled, watching his facial features not change at the slightest. A sigh escaped his lips and he rose from his seat, turning in a wave of red and walking up stairs, leaving an accomplished Tifa behind him. She started to whistle a tune, picking up his half drunken glass of wine, and walking it to the sink.

Vincent found himself in front of a door, waiting patiently for the girl to come to the door to left him in. He had knocked twice, waited, and knocked again, only getting an answer he wasn't so sure about.

"I-I'll be there in a second!!" A wail escaped for the third time, different octaves of squeaks. There was a rattle of the doorknob and the door quickly swung open, a Yuffie flying out and falling against him with a sweet giggle. She fell backwards and next to the doorframe, face pinkish from the intoxication.

"Well, hey there Vincent!" She exclaimed, "Wanna party?" She jabbed her thumb back into the room, looking at him with a slight arousing expression.

He didn't say anything, only stared into her overly large eyes and crooked grin plastered on her face. He sighed sourly and looked at her attire, then back at her face. She puckered her lips and covered her chest like he was staring at them. Not only was she confused, he was in trouble.

"Why are you s-staring at me like that?!" She blinked, glared, then smiled and giggled again. "Never mind, Vince, I know you want some!" She slapped his shoulder and turned back into her room, tripping over a shirt and into the dresser. "Whoopsie!" She giggled, slamming into the dresser in a not-so-graceful way. She burped on impact, squeaking a giggle again.

Vincent snorted softly, stepping into the messy room. A strong scent of alcohol slammed into him like hurricane winds, and he took a slight step backwards. He inhaled carefully, watching with weak eyes as the ninja crossed the room with a cup in her shaky hands. She stopped suddenly, turned toward him and threw her head back, taking all of it in with one gulp.

"M-mm." She purred, slurping sounds in her cheeks and the strong liquid crashed down her throat. She giggled, running across her room and falling forward into the barrel of the booze, scooping some in her cup and standing back up, cup spilling over with the liquid. She then ran to Vincent, shoved the cup in his hands and pranced away back to her barrel.

She pushed herself back in, face first, and began to take in as much as she can without drowning. Vincent watched this, not minding the plastic red cup in his good hand, dark booze moving to his breathing. He looked down into the cup, stared at his light reflection and shrugged a bit, sipping curiously at it. He exhaled after a few soft sips, and chugged the rest.

Hours later, the two were sprawled out on her floor, Yuffie in his arms holding her barrel close to her with any way possible. Vincent snorted and inhaled the smell of booze and her hair. He smiled slightly, taking a sip of his cup. Pink against their cheeks, livers swelling with delight and pain, mouths dry from the strong liquid. The two were out before midnight struck, but reasons for the morning after taught Yuffie a lesson about getting soda instead of the booze.

* * *

VINCENT IS A TERRIBLE DRINKER. :l

HE CAN'T HOLD HIS ALCOHOL. LOLOLOL.

And I know nothing about delightful livers.

Anywayyy. :D Mmmmm, not as best as my usual, however, I put some effort in this. Enjoy the intoxication of this chapter, and get ready for the next later in the week.

_***Asterisk: Tifa has a bar. There are barrels, and probably taps and well drinks. But, when Yuffie wins at her arguments, her prize is always a barrel of the finest.***_

**(REVIEWW MOREEEE. END IS COMING NEARRR, MAKING LUNA WANT MORE REVIEWS.)**


	19. Dance

Kids. Children. Little boppers.

It's been a while since I've found the inspiration to type out another chapter for _**30 Moments with You**_ and I apologize for that greatly. I know I promised new chapters EVERY weekend, but school has gotten in the way, and I'm too dumb to remember that I have to keep up with everyone. So now, I return for a bit to show one new chapter before I return to my cave. :D I also just hope I still have some fans still hanging on out there. o;

Also, it's choppy, I know, and it's also been a while since I've portrayed anything for Vincent or Yuffie, or ANYONE else. So, it might be a little OOC as I remember how to "get" into character. :D Bear with me.

_(Thank you thank you THANK YOU ALL for the 100 reviews.)_

**No flaming, kids.**

**

* * *

**

**19. Dance**

Vincent was a very chivalrous man, always characterized as a courteous man. Something about his eyes, charmed and glowing, and his smile, when showing, gave Yuffie the first impression of proper, respectful, old, and "vampire–ish". However, the old gunslinger grew to know and learn that to live the by Yuffie's ways that you sometimes had to break the rules, that you sometimes had to just be a total different man for once. He learned, but didn't change, and therefore, Yuffie then learned to live by Vincent's ways, but still broke the rules.

It was a natural learning experience.

Yuffie learned that Vincent would actually care about the one he was talking with. He would look deep into their soul, searching for their thoughts; however, he ended up scaring them off. The red eyes were the major turn off, but Yuffie remained quiet for once. One day, though, a simple get-together with guests and town invited, Yuffie confronted Vincent when he was in conversation with a young woman from the east. Cute blue eyes, dark, bouncy hair, and a pretty face. Deep interest came to Yuffie when she looked at the two's faces. This pretty face was a nervous one and Vincent was oblivious to it. He continued talking, explaining his part in fighting against Omega. Yuffie shifted her eyes back to each and reached out, taking Vincent's arm. "Excuse us," she said to the girl, who ran off in an instant. Yuffie looked at Vincent.

"What are you doing, glaring down at her like that?" Her eyebrows knitted together. He blinked, eyes calm now, not searching for the thoughts he already knew Yuffie had. He smiled though, no longer confused at the situation.

"I was explaining something to her, that's all. Nothing more, Yuffie," Yuffie was the one confused now. Vincent smiled a bit more though, patting her head. "I understand your feelings, Yuffie, but no need to come between two people that are just talking."

"Two people JUST talking?" Yuffie lashed back a bit, "She wasn't talking at all. She was cowering in fear under your shadow… Those red eyes don't say 'I'm not a dangerous guy,' for nothing. Geeze, Vince, I though you knew." She slumped to the side, arms across her chest. Eyes away from his, she scanned the room, and then was slapped with an idea. "If you believe that you two were just talking and it wasn't an attack, then I have a bet for you."

Vincent immediately recoiled back at the wager, "No games Yuffie. Best behavior. We agreed, remember?" Yuffie nodded.

"I know, but still. This little party is getting boring… Now, the bet," She was already so sure of herself. "If I can get a guy with my tactics of being 'The Great Amazing Yuffie Kisaragi', then I get all of your special chocolates with the fancy dots on them and get to sleep with you for the next week." She declared all of this with a finger raised in the air, pointing at his nose.

"And if I win?"

"Whatever you want, not important though, because you won't win." She smiled at the amused, but slightly annoyed face of the gunslinger.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal. Now…" He scanned the room and found a tall blonde man near the window, green eyes focusing on something in the room, "Him," he pointed, "He's probably looking for you."

Yuffie shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, Vince," She crossed the room, a swift of black dress clothes and expensive dress shoes following behind, smiles on both of their faces. Yuffie confronted the other male, seductive eyes.

"Hey. I'm Yuffie. Wanna dance, have a drink, go back to my place?" She said, a wink and a giggle following. Vincent watched from behind the man, smirking. The man didn't say anything, but rubbed the back of his head and gave her an uncomfortable look. Yuffie's eyes fluttered.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Her hand went to his shoulder, but fell when he moved away.

"Sorry, kid. I was looking at the pretty raven over…" he pointed in one direction, "There." He stepped away quickly. Yuffie's hand was still in midair where his shoulder hand been, eyes confused and blinking repeatedly.

She frowned quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at the ground, "Well, that was rude of him." She replied, not noticing Vincent come up behind her.

"I win." Yuffie spun around, looking into the red eyes others feared. Her grays blinked, finding nothing scary about them though.

"Huh," she breathed, "I guess you did," she looked down a bit, then back at him, "What do you want?" Her voice was quick, lifeless, knowing that whatever Vincent was planning wasn't going to be good.

The man smiled, hand out. "A dance, please," Yuffie stared at his hand, and then at the kind face she couldn't ever ignore. She smiled slightly, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to the middle of the room.

The two danced with no music, only eyes and old, good-natured smiles upon the faces of the guests. Others whispered and a violin from across the room started to play sweetly for them. The two swayed, and Yuffie finally felt that she understood why Vincent was the man he was.

He was like this before the two caught eyes for the very first time, but his persona adapted to hers, and their personalities now dance rather well together.

Later that night, Yuffie was still confident that she really won the bet, getting to eat all of his chocolates while lying next to him and talking for the remainder of the night. Moments like that were reasons to be rude or compassionate to others.

* * *

IT'S BEEN SO LONG. UGH.

Anyway, it's late for me right now. And this originally was going to be about a flower, but it somehow became a dance… Hmmmmmm. Weird, but whatever. I know its bad too, but bear with me please.

**Review please. I like reviews. They make me smile.**


	20. Dog

Wow. WOW. It has been a while.

/: I'm sorry. SO SO SORRY. I should of updated more when I had spare time, but I hadn't thought about it, **at all**. I feel like a bad fanfic author. :c

But anyway, I am back, for the meantime. I don't know when I'll get another chance or when I'll have the feeling to write again. I've been super lame and tired and stuff lately.

Another note, I changed the title slightly from '30' to 'thirty' and I'm also thinking about changing the rating, as I used the 'f-word' in a previous chapter(s).. Should I change the rating or just leave it?

I have to mention **Anjellyfish** for giving me motivation to write something. Her review made me feel that I really should continue and finish this drabble montage. So, this chapter is kinda for her. c:

**DON'T FLAME!**

**it's not cool.**

(Cool people review nice comments to make Luna happy and motivated though! :D)

* * *

_**20. Dog**_

(Vincent's POV)

I never liked the company of animals. Even when I was growing up, I loathed the thought of ever having a living object near me. I know that sounds questionable, but being an only child, living with a father that was always away, I found myself with books, not companions. When I was faced with people, I was incredibly shy, awkward, and out of place. And it wasn't until I was 15 when I laid my eyes the four legged creature titled 'Rover' the dog. I remember that day like it wasn't so much of a distant memory, like the rest of my life was…

_I ran into a younger boy while wandering through town in the early morning. He had this… Thing. It was furry, black and white, and drooling. I remember I held my head high to look the boy in the eye and not that… Thing. I wanted to get away quickly, just a hello to the boy and on my way, being polite, that's what you call it, but, he had another plan._

"_Hey, erm… I've never seen you around! I'm…" His name was lost in memories, but the dog and its name landed on me like a pile of bricks. Literally. _

_The rest of the memory is being attacked, or licked, all over, drool, saliva, hot breath, tongue. Just everything at once; and I've hated the things ever since._

This memory and my hate for dogs washed over me when Yuffie stumbled into my room one late night. It had been raining; lightening and thundering and I knew Yuffie would run back to the bar double-time. I wasn't expecting her to bring home a guest though. I looked up from my book when my bedroom door flew open and I was forced to cover the pages when she flopped on to my lap in a wet mess and pushed something brown and white right into my face.

"Look how cute she is!"

My eyes crossed and I focused on a large, wet, black nose pressing against mine. I uncrossed my eyes, looking up and right into big orange brown ones. My jaw clenched and unclenched slightly.

"Get it out of my face."

Yuffie, of course, ignored me, turning and snuggling into the nape of my neck, holding the small thing still close to my face. It sniffed my neck, then chin, and I desperately tried to move it away as whiskers tickled against my skin. Obviously pleased, it chirped a small bark and licked up my jaw line.

"D'AWEH!"

She squeaked right in my ear. Her body snuggled closer and her wet clothes began to soak my thin shirt and sweatpants.

"Yuffie, please, why do you have a dog with you?" I tried to sound kind, but Yuffie took it the wrong way. Like always.

"The poor girl was alone and I had to save her from this horrible weather!"

And, like always, right on cue, the thunder cracked and lightening lit up the dark corners of my dim-lit room. Yuffie and the dog squeaked in unison, both clinging closer to me. I sighed.

"We can't keep it."

"It's a girl!"

I sighed again, "Her. We can't keep her. She isn't ours."

Big eyes looked up at me and I was forced to look back; however, it wasn't from the usual Yuffie, but the poor, shaking dog. She was obviously unhappy, alone, cold, and wet, but I wasn't in any position to be taking care of something, and I barely got by taking care of Yuffie.

I shifted my eyes to Yuffie's, who had been staring at mine the whole time. "Please?"

I sighed, "Let me up."

She didn't even question, picking up the small puppy and scrambling to her feet. She cradled the puppy close to her chest, eyes wide and on me. I stood and faced the girl, eyes down on her face, then down on the puppy. It looked up at me and began to wag her tail, smiling almost. She then yawned and rested her head down on Yuffie's arm.

"Vincent, please… She doesn't have anywhere else…" Her voice broke out in a whisper, holding back tears. She knew that a 'no' from me meant 'to be put down' for the dog. I sighed, and then let my lips turn upward a bit.

"She's all of your responsibility, Yuffie."

A flash of white came across Yuffie's face at that instance, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I always wanted my own dog, my own pet! Thank you, Vinnie!" I shushed her before she got too excited, but nodded in agreement. She smiled more, a smile that never left her face whenever that dog walked, tripped, darted, or even bounced into the room.

Ashlynn lived for 16 years, witnessed the birth of my two children, and had a liter of nine puppies herself. She's buried outside now, beneath our lone oak tree, right next to the tire swing. Every once in a while, Yuffie would take Kaelin and Xavier to visit her and plant fresh flowers. Curious, Emma and Zuke, (Yuffie insisted that we keep two of the nine, and I couldn't possibly say no) would come by and sniff about their mother's grave every once in a while too. The two would chase birds, dig holes in the rose beds, and keep the children company while keeping Yuffie busy by running off with loose socks and shirts after early laundry. And in the night, the two would howl at the moon and bark at every little noise, all for their mother, to keep that memory alive.

* * *

So, yeah, like I said before, I'm back for a bit. This chapter wasn't great, characters were OOC so bad that it hit me in the face three times, but I guess this is something, right?

Also, as you could see, **RukiaCaelin**, I'm using your daughter's name. c: However, modified it a tad. I hope this is okay! I really liked the name and had to use it. c: Plus, I'm mentioning their son's name. I've always liked the name Xavier and since I don't think I'll ever be allowed to name my child this, I might as well name someone else it. x)

And lastly, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CHAPTER 20! Yay. 10 more, then A COMPLETED WORK! I'm pumped.

**Please, please, please, review if you can. I need to motivation to continue and finish. Thank you to everyone that has previously reviewed!  
**


	21. Paint

It, indeed, has been way too long. I've not necessarily been slacking, just very busy with other things. School, friends, vacations, etc. The list is endless, honest. :D

Anyway, according to my last update, I haven't posted a chapter for a little over a year. Shame on me, I know, I know… It's been so long, reading my own fanfiction is like reading another's. I don't remember most of it, which is quite sad for me. Later on tonight, I'll re-read them all, but for now, I should get updating. I have some time at the moment, as my location is… boring. Nothing to do, but BRAINSTORM!

Another quick note, the following last 10 chapters are topics that I made up about 5 minutes ago… I lost my other list on the hard drive of my old laptop, so I had to think of new ones. These ones are good, but I'm sure my old topics were better… Ah well. Gotta live with what you got.

So, finally, like tradition of my other chapters…

**NO flaming. :3**

(Reviews would be great too. Please, to keep me motivated.)

* * *

_**21. Paint**_

"How about neon… Pickle? That's a silly color name!"

He looked up from the paint samples to his girlfriend holding the gallon paint can in her small hands. She gave the can a goofy look and put it back on the floor. She picked up one of the cans next to it.

"Crescent… Blue? That sounds pretty… And blue is unisex, right? Let's get this one, Vince."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. He then said quietly, "We're not having children yet, Yuffie. And we're painting just a room, not a baby's room."

Yuffie shrugged, "This one it is then," and she turned toward the cashier. He was ignored, once again. He minded her hardheadedness though, following the girl out of the store with four paint cans and, to Yuffie, "forty-million!" paint samples. Vincent already knew this was going to be a long weekend.

Arriving to their home in a several minutes walk, Yuffie took her shoes off outside and quickly slipped through the door, causing Vincent to frown in astonishment.

"Yuffie, you didn't lock the door," he muttered, taking off his own shoes gracefully, as his hands were full of the day's shopping. He walked in, closing the door with a swift nudge of his sock-y foot. Looking around the quiet living room then down the bright hallway, he could see Yuffie dancing and spinning until her destination was reached. She slipped into one of the brightly lit rooms. The next moments proceeded with the crashing of paint cans and a body, not surprisingly, Yuffie's body.

"DAMN CHAIR!"

Vincent calmly entered the room, walking past Yuffie, who was nursing her foot. He set down his bags and picked up hers. He checked the medium sized cans, hoping not to find any deep dents or breaks in the metal. He then inspected the brushes, only to find that one was broken in half.

Yuffie grinned, full of esteem, "that's okay! We have four more."

Vincent quickly muttered, "one's that are too big, Yuffie."

"Well, it's no-biggie! We'll deal with it," and she got up from the floor and swiped the brush from his hand, "we can still use this one! We have tape, right?"

"No," he muttered bluntly.

"Then go get some!"

In a sudden rush of… well, everything, Vincent was pushed out the door like an innocent dog that peed on the white carpet. He nearly tripped when his feet made contact with Yuffie's shoes, but he caught his balance, waving an arm out. He then turned around and checked the door knob. Out of the all the times to lock the door, she finally did.

"And don't come back until you have some tape!"

He didn't complain. He didn't retort. He didn't snarl with bitterness. He knew that it was better to do what she wanted (of course, never asked), and not fight back, because in the house of Kisaragi-Valentine, Kisaragi, well… always came first. So, he traveled the short distance back into town, not saying a word, just buying the duct tape, because he knew she would be mad if he came home with a new paint brush instead.

When he returned with the silver tape, he did the usual routine of taking off his shoes. The door was still locked, but the spare key under the mat, that Yuffie assumed he didn't know about, helped with that problem. He put the key back and walked inside, closing the door with a gentle push with his back.

The next moment caused Vincent to drop the tape and allow it to roll away for freedom. The smell of thick paint hung in the air. He smelt it… Everywhere. He didn't bother getting the tape when he walked past it. His mind was elsewhere, thinking the possible worse.

'_If she got it on the carpet, I'M going to have to clean it up.'_

But when he peered into the room, he found no paint on the floor, but paint streaked across the walls. The colorful hues of blue and yellow and red. It was like a tornado painted the walls for her, but what was written in the colors could not be done by any natural force of nature. He stared at the words in black paint hard, stepping more into the heavy scented room for a better view of the message.

Next to the message stood Yuffie, covered in the colors of blue and yellow and red, but grinning whites. She clasped her hands together and laughed. "Well, Vinnie? What color should we pick?"

The message read: _**We're having a girl.**_

* * *

I missed writing for these two. :D They're so adorable!

**Anyway, read and review. And I'll update more.**

(I really hope I still have my fans…)


End file.
